Luna Minami watches the Save-Ums at School and gets suspended/Sent to bed early
Cast *Julie as Jelly Otter and Sophie the Otter *Salli as Sakura Shimano *Kendra as Mrs. Minami *Kimberly as Luna Minami Transcript *(July 19, 2018) *Jelly Otter: Okay class, today for World History, we will be learning about Ancient Greece. Everyone take out your World History text books and! *Otter soon stopped teaching and got angry at Luna Minami because she has her laptop watching the Save-Ums during class. *Jelly Otter: Hey, Luna Minami! You're not allowed the Save-Ums ever again! Put your laptop away or go to Sakura Shimano's office right now! Now look! Everyone in this classroom is angry because of you! *Kenji Midorihara: Hear what the teacher said! If you don't stop watching the Save-Ums on your laptop, you'll get sent to Sakura Shimano's office! *Luna Minami: Ha! (X30) Anybody is nothing but a bunch of junky, junky babies!! *Otter angrilly walked over to Luna Minami's desk to get her busted. *Senichi Shimano: Look, the teacher is going to get you busted in class! *Otter became shocked as she saw the Save-Ums episodes on Discovery Kids.com Luna Minami had been watching and became extremely angry at her. *to: Outside the school. Jelly Otter can be heard angrily yelling at Luna Minami for watching the Save-Ums on her laptop in his class as the screen began shaking. *Jelly Otter: (offscreen) Ivy voice 2000% louder LUNA MINAMI, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WATCHING THE SAVE-UMS IN MY CLASS!!!! THAT'S IT, GO TO SAKURA SHIMANO'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!!!! *to: The Principal's office. Sakura Shimano is very angry at Luna Minami. *Sakura Shimano: Luna Minami, your classmates said if you didn't stop watching the Save-Ums on Discovery Kids, you get sent here to my office! Why are you here besides that?! *Luna Minami: I wasn't listening to the teacher and not following directions because I don't want to learn about ancient Greece! *Sakura Shimano: That's what I thought! Normally you would get after school detention for something like this but instead, you're suspended for the rest of the month and I will be calling your parents about this! Get out! *Luna Minami: No! Please! Anything but calling my parents! *to: Luna Minami at home *Mr. Minami: Eric's voice Luna Minami, we are very disappointed in you for getting suspended from school. We can't believe you were being disrespectful to your teacher! *Mrs. Minami: Since you are suspended from school for the entire month, your grounded for the rest of your suspension! *Sophie the Otter: I agree with your parents young lady! Here comes your punishments for getting suspended from school and being disrespectful to your teacher! *Mr. Minami: Eric voice We will ban you from the Save-Ums, Isle of Dogs, Johnny Test, Pepsi sodas, Justin Bieber, Caillou and your nonstop lies, violent threat videos and killing videos out of innocent users! *Mrs. Minami: I agree with your father young lady! Now take a shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on and go to bed while we order Shimajirō, The Lion King, Aladdin, Moana, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Toy Story trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, The Lion Guard, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Woody Woodpecker, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and you can forget about dinner tonight and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! *Sophie the Otter: Oh yeah! You'll be sorry even more when I get even more stronger than you and when your accounts get terminated! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Short Videos